Current autograph books simply allow a user to get as many autographs as he/she is able to retrieve. However, such autograph books do not permit the autographs to be organized, easily retrieved or located in the book. Nor do such books provide a system or method of recording other data related to the signatory. These deficiencies are also true of many other information gathering systems.
In today's society, information gathering systems take many forms. However, there exists a need for an information gathering system and method which enables the compilation, storage and retrieval of information associated with particular criteria, such as a birthday. For example, there exists the need for a system and method of compiling, storing and retrieving signatures and other information associated with the signatory having a particular birthday.